It's Apart Of Life
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: Everybody dies someday. These are a series of one shots following how each member from or associated with the former New Directions die.
1. Noah Puckerman

**CHAPTER 1**

He was on his motorbike, riding like there was no tomorrow. Well for him, there wasn't going to be tomorrow. As soon as he saw the truck, he knew he was doomed. He was speeding; no matter how many times Santana had told him not to, the adrenaline was his crack. He couldn't stop, well, he wasn't able to stop.

His life flashed before him. He thought about his wife Santana and his son Jeremy. He thought about the pain they'd go through, all caused by him. He thought about his and Santana's wedding. It wasn't big, only a small ceremony in his backyard. They couldn't afford anything too fancy, but they didn't care, it'd been perfect. He'd been happy when Kurt turned up with Blaine, his recently named husband. The two had come back to Lima from New York just for their wedding.

Three years later on his 24th, his son was born. Jeremy Phillip Puckerman. They barely afforded living by themselves, after only Santana had gotten into college. She'd finished slightly early. He'd loved his son more than anything in the world; he was light of his life. He hadn't thought he could love a kid as much as he loved him.

Him and Santana had had their up and downs. They'd been on the edge of divorce a couple of years ago after a fight about him being too lazy, and needing to get a job. In an attempt to piece his marriage back together, he'd reluctantly gotten a job at McDonalds cleaning the floors and tables. That hadn't lasted _too _long luckily, and he got a job at Burt Hummel's garage, helping him after he'd had a second heart attack, only _just _surviving.

The trucks lights blared at him, and he swerved to the side, falling off of the bike and skidding into the lake with a speed like no other, the freezing coldness burning his skin as he sunk to the bottom of Moore's Lake. He was 29, his _whole _life in front of him, but he'd ended it by not listening to his wife.

_Fucking typical._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm trying this out and seeing if people want me to continue with the other characters. If you have anyone specific poeple you want to go next or a way they die, let me know. I may do characters more than once if by popular demand.**


	2. Blaine Anderson

**CHAPTER 2**

It was Blaine's daughter Jasmine's 13th Birthday, making it his 38th when it happened. He was walking home from the bakery down the road room their house with the birthday cake Kurt had said Jasmine had wanted held securely in his hands. He was not only seven houses away when he heard faint screaming coming from the Burton's House to his right.

He paused, turning his head to look at the old looking house. You didn't get houses like the ones in Meadow Brookes anymore. Meadow Brookes was an old fashioned town in the outskirts of New York. Kurt had insisted they lived here, wanting to raise their children in a normal environment. Having your husband as a well known Broadway singer really got you anywhere you wanted, but allowed hardly any privacy, if any.

He heard the faint scream again, and dashed for the door. Noticing it was slightly ajar; he peered his head in and opened the door. The house was in chaos, complete chaos. The slideshow frames on the walls were smashed; the coffee table in front of the now crashed TV had all of its contents on the floor.

"Daddy!" A high pitched scream sounded.

Blaine ran in the direction of the voice, finding himself in the kitchen. In one corner, the streets gardener (whose name had escaped Blaine) was pushing and elbowing Craig Burton while yelling for him to give him money. In the other corner, he could see Craig's 6 year old daughter Susie crying while curled up in a ball.

Blaine acted on instinct and dropped the cake onto the bench and attacked the back of the man, who had a clear height advantage. He turned him around and landed a quick punch to the man's face before Craig managed to knock him in the back. But before Blaine could do anything, a sharp pain pierced his lower stomach. Blaine looked down at his stomach and for the first time saw a large knife sticking out from him, while the man fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Blaine stumbled backwards surprised, trying to grip onto the bench, but to no avail, and falling down. He felt someone over him and say Craig with his eyes wide in panic trying to stop the bleeding.

"Where's the phone Susie?" He asked frantically.

He heard crying and a soft 'there' before Craig ran away then back, this time a phone in hand while calling someone. Blaine's vision was incredibly blurry, and he knew this was the end. He could barely breathe and all he could think about was his family. Kurt, Jasmine and his nine year son Thomas.

Before he was met by the peaceful blackness awaiting him, he grabbed a hold of the young man's arm. "Tell-t-tell my f-family I love th-them." He choked out before everything around him disappeared.

_No matter what happened to him, he'd always love them._


	3. Matt Rutherford

**CHAPTER 3**

_Mike_

_I'm gonna commit suicide._

_Two days ago, I was a fresh out of college hot shot with everything. You know, I got a job as a back-up dancer for a new singer. Amber was so excited. I loved Amber sooooo much Mike. I loved her and our little baby boy in her stomach. I'm actually sitting in the nursery we set up, writing this letter. I always wanted to call him Riley after my uncle, remember? Amber wanted to call him Robert Riley, Robert after her father. In my mind his name is now Robert._

_But the thing is Mike I'll never be able to say hi to my little Robert Riley Rutherford. Hey, I just realised his initials are triple R! My little triple R. As I was saying, I'll never get to hold him in my arms, walk with him and Amber to his first day of school, or even teach him how to potty train. I always wanted to teach him the guitar, teach him about the world. I wanted to hold Amber as she cried at his graduation._

_Amber and Robert died two nights ago. A drunk driver ran into the car. You know Ben Brookes? The police officer I introduced you to at my wedding? Well, he was driving her home from the supermarket. He's in a coma._

_Yesterday I killed a man. The drunk guy who killed my wife. I had to Mikey, I just had to. He had a wife and son! What was wrong with me? I've done the unforgivable, and I must be punished. His son looked no older than 8, and he was walking to his car when I stabbed him. I shouldn't have done it, I wanted to though. But I don't feel any better; I still have a hole in my heart._

_I'll miss you, I really will. You're the best friend I've ever had. When people called me names, YOU were the one who would stand up for me. Don't waste any time with Tina and Cheryl. Take some time off and play with your lil girl! Give Cheryl the time capsule we made in 6__th__ grade, I'm sure she'll love it, or at least learn a bit more about when her daddy was actually cool. Wait till she's at least 9 though._

_By the time you get this, I'll already be dead. I'll have already posted this letter and have walked up to the top of my dad's law firm building, I would've already stood on the edge of the building, and I'll already be dead._

_Now today, I feel a hundred. I'm now a murder who has lost his family._

_I was dead before I jumped._

_Your friend, Matt_


End file.
